The present invention relates to a hand-held implement for transferring a film of e.g. an adhesive, coating or colored material from a supporting strip wound on a supply reel onto a substrate, the said implement having a housing, a pressure-exerting part protecting therefrom and two bearing and/or carrier devices arranged in the interior of the housing for the supply reel and a take-up reel for the supporting strip unwound from the supply reel and guided round the pressure-exerting part, the housing being able to be opened for the purposes of replacing the supply reel and the take-up reel.
With such a hand-held implement the length of the film and thus also the capacity of the hand-held implement is predetermined by the length of the supporting or backing strip, which forms a supply arranged in the hand-held implement. This supply accordingly has to be replaced after the film has been used up. One possibility of doing this, namely replacing exclusively the supply reel and the take-up reel together with the backing strip is impracticable since it is difficult to handle the reels without winding the backing strip and, in particular, to incorporate them in the housing. Although it is relatively simple to remove the spent backing strip together with the associated supply and take-up reels, since these parts can simply be thrown away, it is nevertheless difficult to incorporate these replacement parts and further incorporation errors may arise that could put an end to the proper correct functioning of the hand-held implements One possible way of solving this problem is to arrange the supply reel, the take-up reel and the backing strip in a replacement cassette that can simply be replaced after the supply has been used up. Such a hand-held implement is described for example in DE 36 44 946 C2. With this known design the replacement cassette includes not only the supply reel and the take-up reel together with the backing strip, but also an application device for pressing the backing strip onto the substrate, which device projects forwardly from the housing of the hand-held implement and around which the backing strip is drawn when the film is transferred to the substrate.
This known design is material-consuming since each time the materials are replaced not only the supply reel and the take-up reel together with the backing strip, but also the replacement cassette, including the application device together with the associated retaining parts, are replaced and consequently lost.
The object of the invention is to provide a hand-held implement of the type described at the beginning that enables the supply reel and take-up reel together with the backing strip to be replaced with less expense and effort.